deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: Light Up the NEW World
Death Note: Light Up the NEW World (デスノート Light up the NEW world) is an upcoming Japanese live-action film and the fourth film in the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. The film is currently in production with an intended release date of October 29, 2016. Erica Toda, Shidou Nakamura, and Sota Aoyama will reprise their roles as Misa Amane, Ryuk, and Touta Matsuda respectively, but the main story will focus on new characters. Plot It's been ten years since the confrontation between L and Light. Once again, Shinigami bring Death Notes to the ground, and the human world falls to chaos. Following in the late Soichiro Yagami's footsteps, Tsukuru Mishima leads the Death Note Task Force. Ryuzaki, who is the true successor of L, is also investigating. Yuki Shien is a cyber-terrorist and Kira supporter. A three-way battle ensues between these men over the notebooks. The movie will make use of the rule that only six Death Notes can be active in the human world at once. Characters *Tsukuru Mishima, portrayed by Masahiro Higashide, is an investigator with the Death Note Task Force who is pursuing the Death Notes. *Ryuzaki, portrayed by Sousuke Ikematsu, is L's successor and a world-famous detective. *Yuki Shien, portrayed by Masaki Suda, is a cyber-terrorist who reveres Kira. He uses his exceptional hacking abilities to search for the Death Notes. *Misa Amane, portrayed by Erika Toda. *Ryuk, portrayed by Shidou Nakamura. *Sakura Aoi, portrayed by Rina Kawaei. She is being described as the most terrible Death Note user ever, an indiscriminate murderer. *Sho Nanase, portrayed by Mina Fujii, is an investigator with the Death Note Task Force. *Touta Matsuda, portrayed by Sota Aoyama. *Kenichi Mikuriya, portrayed by Funakoshi Eiichiro, is a Supreme Court Justice in possession of a Death Note. Pre-release The first indication that something was planned was on September 11, 2015 when Warner Brothers' website for the live-action Death Note films launched a countdown timer. The end of the timer corresponded to the series finale of the ''Death Note'' television drama that would air two days later.映画「DEATH NOTE」公式サイトで謎のカウントダウンがスタート, Comic Natalie, 2015 September 11.Live-Action Death Note Films' Site Starts Countdown, Anime News Network, 2015 September 11. The film was announced on Sunday, September 13, 2015 when the first teaser trailer aired after the drama's final episode. The trailer advertised the film as a "forbidden sequel" and mentioned some key elements such as the 6 notebook rule, cyber-terrorism, and L's successor, and said that the leads inherited the DNA of L and Light. The trailer also announced Shinsuke Sato as the director. The film went by its working title Death Note 2016.Live-Action Death Note Films Get 2016 Sequel by Gantz Helmer Sato, Anime News Network, 2015 September 13.映画『デスノート 2016』(仮)製作発表　完全新作、10年ぶりに続編がスクリーンに, Anime! Anime!, 2015 September 13.映画『デスノート』10年ぶり続編製作！2016年公開　ドラマとは別物に, Cinema Today, 2015 September 13.映画『デスノート 2016』(仮) 特別映像 (Death Note 2016 Movie Teaser), Death Note 2016 Official YouTube account, 2015 September 13.Death Note 2016: live-action movie sequel to feature new Six-Note Rule【Video】, Rocket News 24, 2015 September 16. In February 2016, Weekly Shounen Jump magazine announced the three lead actors: Sōsuke Ikematsu would star as Ryuzaki, L's successor; Masahiro Higashide would star as Tsukuru Mishima, an investigator pursuing the Death Notes; and Masaki Suda would star as Yuki Shien, a cyber terrorist who reveres Kira. Around the same time, the film's official website revealed that the film would open in Japan in the fall of 2016.New Live-Action Death Note Film Stars Sōsuke Ikematsu, Masahiro Higashide, Masaki Suda, Anime News Network, 2016 February 4. On February 23, 2016, the film's website announced that Rina Kawaei was cast as Sakura Aoi, a girl who possesses one of the six Death Notes.元AKB川栄李奈『デスノート』で無差別殺人鬼に, Cinema Today, 2014 February 24.2016 Live-Action Death Note Film Casts Former AKB48 Idol Rina Kawaei, Anime News Network, 2016 February 23. On March 8, the film's official twitter and website announced that Erica Toda would reprise her role as Misa Amane, and that the release date would be October 29, 2016.Tweet (1) by the film's official account, @Deathnote_2016, 2016 March 8.Tweet (2) by the film's official account, @Deathnote_2016, 2016 March 8.「デスノート 2016」に戸田恵梨香が海砂役で出演！事件の重要人物に, Comic Natalie, 2016 March 9. Also announced on the website, Mina Fujii was cast as Shō Nanase, an investigator on the Death Note task force.2016 Death Note Film Brings Back Erika Toda as Misa, Anime News Network, 2016 March 8. On April 15, 2016, the film's twitter announced that Shidou Nakamura would be returning as the voice of Ryuk.Tweet (3) by the film's official account, @Deathnote_2016, 2016 April 15.「デスノート 2016」リューク役は中村獅童が続投、肌や羽の質感もアップ, Comic Natalie, 2016 April 15.Shidou Nakamura Reprises Ryuk Role in Live-Action Death Note 2016 Film, Anime News Network, 2016 April 15.Shidou Nakamura Reprises His Role as Ryuk in "Death Note 2016", Crunchy Roll, 2016 April 15. On April 20, 2016, the official site put up a new countdown,Tweet announcing the countdown, 2016 April 20.Tweet also about the countdown in progress including a snapshot, 2016 April 21. which ended with the release of the film's official title, Death Note: Light Up the NEW World (デスノート Light up the NEW world),Tweet releasing the film title, 2016 April 21. and the film's first official poster.Tweet with the poster, 2016 April 21.2016 Death Note Film's Official Title, Poster Visual Unveiled, Anime News Network, 2016 April 21."Death Note 2016" Live-Action Film's Official Title, Teaser Poster Revealed, Crunchy Roll, 2016 April 21. On April 26, the second teaser trailer was released.Tweet releasing the second trailer, 2016 April 26.2016 Death Note Film's Teaser Shows Main Characters, Anime News Network, 2016 April 26."Death Note Light up the NEW world" Teaser Introduces New Characters, Six Death Notes, Crunchy Roll, 2016 April 26. On May 18, the film's official twitter announced that Sota Aoyama woud reprise his role as Touta Matsuda. He'll be a member of the task force, and the only individual in the film with full memory of the Kira case since Misa lost her memories.Tweet announcing Sota Aoyama's return, @deathnote_2016 (film's official twitter), 2016 May 18.Tweet about Matsuda's role in the film, @deathnote_2016 (film's official twitter), 2016 May 18.2016 Death Note Film Brings Back Sota Aoyama as Tōta Matsuda, Anime News Network, 2016 May 18. On June 4th, Anime!! Anime!! reported that actor Funakoshi Eiichiro will play Supreme Court Justice Kenichi Mikuriya (御厨賢一, Mikuriya Kenichi) who possesses a Death Note, although the article was removed within a few hours for unknown reasons.「デスノート Light up the NEW world」新たな“所有者”は最高裁判事 船越英一郎が怪演, Anime Anime, 2016 June 04. The article was originally located here, but it's been removed and replaced with a completely different article. See the full text of the article cached here. Videos 映画『デスノート_Light_up_the_NEW_world』特別映像|First teaser trailer released 2015 September 13. 映画『デスノート_Light_up_the_NEW_world』特報|Second teaser trailer released 2016 April 26. Gallery Death Note 2016.png|''Death Note 2016'' was the original working title for the film. Death Note 2016 - Screen International.jpg|Promotional image with Screen International LNW Sakura promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Sakura Aoi LNW Ryuzaki promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki LNW Ryuzaki promo 2.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki LNW Yuki Shien promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Yuki Shien LNW Yuki Shien promo 2.jpg|Promotional image of Yuki Shien LNW Tsukuru Mishima promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Tsukuru Mishima LNW Tsukuru Mishima promo 2.jpg|Promotional image of Tsukuru Mishima LNW Ryuzaki and Mishima promo.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki and Tsukuru Mishima LNW task force promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of the Task Force with Ryuzaki and Tsukuru Mishima LNW task force promo 2.jpg|Promotional image of the Task Force External links *Death Note 2016 official site *Death Note 2016 official Twitter *''Death Note: Light Up the New World'' on Wikipedia *Death Note: Light Up the New World on IMDB References Category:Movies